


Tease

by zellieh



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, Cock Tease, Coming Out, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fetish, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Bisexual Character, Protectiveness, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny glanced across the breakfast table of their shared penthouse suite at Lord Brett Sinclair, his new best friend.  He looked like a Lord, even in his shirtsleeves and with a hickey on his neck, just showing under the unbuttoned collar of his shirt.  Not that a lovebite was that unusual, for either of them; after all, they were both international playboys - neither of them had any trouble finding a date.  In fact, the trouble usually started when they went after the same woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Danny glanced across the breakfast table of their shared penthouse suite at Lord Brett Sinclair, his new best friend. He looked like a Lord, even in his shirtsleeves and with a hickey on his neck, just showing under the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. Not that a lovebite was that unusual, for either of them; after all, they were both international playboys - neither of them had any trouble finding a date. In fact, the trouble usually started when they went after the same woman.

Danny smiled to himself as he remembered some of those beautiful women...and Brett raised his teacup to his lips and took a delicate sip. Danny stared at him again: Lord Brett Sinclair, well-known jet-setter, womaniser, and all-around world-class ladies' man.

He didn't get it. He just didn't get it.

Brett turned to the next page of the Times, apparently absorbed in the news, and took another sip of his tea. Danny frowned, tapping his knife against his plate as he tried to match up this familiar image of his friend with what he remembered from the glimpses he'd got the night before. He tilted his head and squinted, as if that might help.

Nope, he still didn't get it.

Finally, Brett snapped his teacup into its saucer, throwing his paper onto the table after it. "Will you stop that! It's annoying and disruptive."

"What?"

"That tapping. And while you're at it, kindly stop staring at me as well."

"Uh, sorry." Danny dropped his knife with a clatter, and Brett winced in that over-bred English way he had. Danny coughed and busied himself with neatening up his end of the table. He heard Brett sigh quietly, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend pick his paper back up and start reading it again.

He really didn't get it.

Danny frowned down at his plate, at the fancy silverware, at his glass of orange juice, and finally he found himself frowning at Brett again. He'd always thought of himself as an intelligent man, and streetwise, too. How could he have missed something so big? He stared at Brett some more, trying to figure it out.

He still didn't get it.

"That's it, I've had quite enough of this!" Brett jumped out of his chair, moved rapidly around the table, and leaned down into Danny's face, effectively trapping him in his chair. Danny swallowed, suddenly reminded how dangerous the aristocrat could be, as Brett frowned fiercely at him. "What is your problem, Mr Wilde? You didn't have a problem with me yesterday, so that means it must have been something that happened last night. You don't usually have a problem with the ladies I date - except when you try to steal them - so that means it must have been my date with Vivian that upset you."

"Well, he certainly didn't look like any Vivian I ever knew."

"Ah," Brett said, tiredly, as he sat back in his chair, "No." He picked his teacup up and cradled it in his hands, curling his fingers around it as if he were cold. "No, Sir Vivian DesChamps is not at all ladylike." Brett smiled a little to himself, nostalgically, and then looked up at Danny out of blue eyes as sharp as cut sapphires. "He's a champion steeplechaser, you know. Most amazing rider I've ever," there was a tiny, almost unnoticeable pause, "seen." Brett smiled across at him, serenely. Challengingly.

Danny stared back at him, trying to think of something to say. Brett Sinclair, _the_ Lord Brett Sinclair, the man at the top of every Most Eligible Bachelor list in England - hell, in Europe - had just all but admitted outright that he liked guys. That he did guys. That he liked doing guys, and liked it when they did him, too. Danny blinked at him, still trying to get his brain to work. He managed to say, "uh," and stalled.

Brett dropped his gaze, shaking his head, and got up from the table. "Well, if that's all, I have things to do today, so if you'll excuse me..." He inclined his head towards Danny in that regal way he had, and started straightening his collar and cuffs.

On autopilot, Danny absently admired the classy picture his friend made, his eyes dropping to Brett's cuffs, and... was that a bruise? Suddenly Danny was across the room, holding Brett's forearm gently, pushing back his shirt-sleeve to get a better look at the bruises circling his friend's wrist. In the background, he heard his chair clatter to the floor as Brett yelped, "Hey!"

"He hurt you. I'm gonna kill him!" Danny dropped Brett's arm and headed for the door.

"Daniel!" Brett grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around. "In the first place, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, and in the second place, Vivian didn't do anything I didn't want him to do."

"He didn't?"

"No." Brett let his arm go, and concentrated on fixing his cuff-links, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh." Danny blinked at him again, trying to take it in. Brett liked guys, okay. But...Brett liked it rough? Liked being tied up, tied down, tied tight enough to bruise? Danny shook his head, a line from somewhere popping into his head - 'I can believe six impossible things before breakfast.' Well, okay then, Danny thought. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't played some of those games himself... "Okay."

Brett finished with his cuffs, flicked his collar up, and looped a tie around his neck. "So I take it you're not going to throw some sort of puritanical fit over my 'proclivities', since you were so eager to defend my virtue?"

"What? No!" Danny felt offended that Brett would think that of him - he'd thought they were better friends than that, even if they hadn't known each other that long. He dragged his hands down over his face, and tried to explain. "It's just...it's, you. You just surprised me, that's all. I mean, usually I can tell when a guy's into other guys, you know."

"Can you now?" Brett cocked an eyebrow at Danny, his lips curving up at the corners, and said, "Tell me, do you look for those signals often?"

Danny tensed up, then relaxed, pulling out his own cockiest grin. "Sometimes." He raised his chin challengingly and let himself really look at Brett as he said, "What about you? You see anything you like today?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Brett took a step closer to him, raised a hand to his face, and drew a thumb over his lips.

Danny smiled, turned his head to the side, and licked the tip of Brett's thumb, tasting salt and expensive soap. "Yeah? So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."

"What?! Whaddaya mean, nothing?!"

Brett raised an eyebrow and smirked at him as he pulled on his jacket and started buttoning it up. "We do have work to do today, Danny - or had you forgotten our latest case?"

"Bastard."

"I can assure you that _my_ parents were married." Brett grinned at him - grinned at him! Cheerfully! - and held Danny's sports jacket up for him like a valet.

Danny scowled and stuffed his arms into his sports coat ungraciously. "Cocktease."

Brett huffed a quiet laugh behind him, his warm breath puffing across the back of Danny's neck, and Danny shivered, his fingers suddenly clumsy as he did up his buttons.

"I am not a tease, Danny." Brett wrapped his arms around Danny and set his chin on Danny's shoulder, whispering into his ear, "I fully intend to follow through on my actions," Danny shivered again as Brett pulled back and laid a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck, "tonight. You have my word."

Oh, so that was the way Lord Sinclair wanted to play it, was it? Well, if he wanted to play games...

Danny grinned to himself, turned, and took hold of Brett's hips, pulling Brett's cock hard against his own, enjoying the startled look on His Lordship's face. Drawing his hands down the back of Brett's beautiful, muscular thighs, he sank to his knees in front of Lord Sinclair, looking up at him all the time. Brett's eyes turned wild and dark, and Danny leaned forward, licking his lips as he slid his hands around and up to palm Brett's tight ass. Brett's hips and ass flexed under Danny's hands, and Brett gasped.

Oh, yeah.

Danny smiled and stood up, slithering his body slowly against Brett's all the way, making both of them gasp. Danny shuddered at the puff of warm breath against his face, and then deliberately licked his lips again, watching as Brett's eyes helplessly followed the movement of his tongue, Brett's mouth falling open as he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

Oh, _yeah_, thought Danny. He grinned and leaned forward until he was whispering against Brett's lips: "You may not be a cocktease, Lord Sinclair, but I am."

Brett's eyes snapped open. "Danny, you little-!"

Danny danced smartly out of his reach, laughing as Brett cursed him out like a sailor. He put on his best snooty expression, and said, "Really, Lord Sinclair, such language - I'm shocked! I thought you were a gentleman!"

"Daniel, you wouldn't know a gentleman if one came up and bit you!"

Danny dropped his head so he could look up at Brett through his lashes, and drawled, "Oh, I don't know, Brett; I think it would depend on where this alleged 'gentleman' wanted to bite me."

Brett scowled at him, arms folded, and said, "Right now, I'm thinking somewhere extremely delicate!"

Danny winced, then relaxed as he saw the corner of Brett's mouth twitch. Looked like Brett's temper was cooling off - good. Suddenly, a clock chimed the hour, startling both of them, and Danny grinned and opened the door for the still-ruffled-looking Lord. "Well, it's been fun, but it looks like our time's up. Later, your Lordship?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you and your juvenile sense of humour." Brett sighed and rolled his eyes. "Later, Daniel."

"After you, your Highness." Danny leaned in as Brett passed, and said, "I'll be right behind you...watching your ass, like always."


End file.
